


Don't Give a Gremlin a Child

by Snooper_Shuichi



Series: Short Shuichi AU [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, He's done with Kokichi's methods, I demand Kokichi and child Shuichi, Keebo is a human in this, Kokichi is honestly trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooper_Shuichi/pseuds/Snooper_Shuichi
Summary: You take one walk in the snow and find a strange child in a box. Too late he realized that he had no idea what to do with a child.
Series: Short Shuichi AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874224
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter One

The winter air was bitter and well, cold. He just wanted to go home and never move from under the covers unless if he really had to. 

Kokichi thought he saw a box move a little in the corner of his eye.

_That's stupid, boxes don't move._

Despite the thought, he looked where he saw the box. It was still there and it remained moving a bit. The leader moved closer and looked inside.

Kokichi didn't know how he felt the second he saw what was in there.

Shocked? Surprised? Confused? Maybe a mix.

Because a child was what caused the box to shift. They were curled up tightly as if they were a small puppy. Wearing what seemed like an oversized white hoodie. Obviously shivering violently, were they trying to sleep in a box? That's strange.

Kokichi intended to poke them and question why they were in a box, but the second he did, the child suddenly sat up. Shaking the snow off himself and stared at him.

At least he thinks so, the hoodie was up and covering their face.

"Whatcha doing in a box, it's cold outside."

The child rubbed the sleeves over their eyes and yawned. "I...I k...know. B...but I...I d..don't l...live a...anywhere."

He stared tiredly as the person who found his sleeping spot offered out their gloved hand. He was jealous that they had something to protect their hands from the biting cold (when he only had his long sleeves) that he was only half-listening. Something about...talking out of the weather or rather talk out of the cold?

Well despite his escape from a place full of people, he did rather be inside instead of in the snow. This season just gave him bad memories now honestly. So making sure he kept a grip on his bag, his sleeve covered hand grabbed the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I'm writing today or for right now since I'll be busy with other stuff, like the dentist and sleeping because I couldn't sleep for long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi no-

Shuichi rolled off the couch, drowsy and thirsty. And told Kokichi so when he found him in the kitchen.

He swore, he panicked. That was the truth, he made a one-second decision. Kokichi just grabbed a Panta and gave it to the kid.

At first, he raised an eyebrow at him then walked out.

Cooking didn't exist here, unless if cereal counted. (which totally does)

Only takeout did because THAT is a meal. Screw Keebo for claiming he has an unhealthy diet. But his stupid neighbor still popped by to see if he had died by Kokichi's perfect lifestyle.

This is what has led them to Keebo staring in disbelief at the child drinking Panta at the table. Shuichi made eye contact with him and in a flash dived under the table. He would address the existence of a child living in a childish person's apartment later. For now...

"Why is he drinking one of your unhealthy sugary things?"

"Ugh, I told you! Don't tell me how to live my life!" Kokichi pouted angrily.

"Have you put him on your questionable diet?"

The leader glared daggers into him, not answering anymore.

Keebo rolled his eyes then knelt in front of the table, "What have you been drinking?"

Shuichi mumbled quietly. "Panta."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

_Kokichi you are going to kill him this way._

"What have you been eating?"

Shuichi shrugged, "Whatever Koki orders."

Keebo sighed, "Kokichi, you're going to kill this kid."

The boy sat there in confusion as this stranger did stuff in the kitchen and Kokichi whined while he sat in a chair. Shuichi gets back in his.

He had finished the soda and now was just staring at what was in front of him. He looked at Keebo with a blank expression unless it formed into an irritated pout.

"What the heck is this?"

"Actual food and water."

Shuichi folded his arms, "I don't want it. It looks weird."

Keebo kept urging him to try it until he did. He made a face as if the water tasted horrible.

"What's wrong?"

"This has no taste," Shuichi grumbled, sinking into his chair, "This tastes weird."

He had every complaint about everything on his plate that he was convinced Kokichi had taught him to whine so much. After dinner, Shuichi fled to the couch with a sour look.

"Alright, why is he here?"

"Well, he tried to rob me-"

"No, he did not."

"He came down the chimney."

"NO, he did not."

"He sneaked in, in a box-"

"KOKICHI, he did not."

Kokichi whined, "Fineee, I found him in a box in the cold. That's all you're getting."

"I'll be back next week to make sure he doesn't die from your unhealthy style."

He ignored the other's protest.


	3. Chapter 3

Shuichi felt like he had been trying to sleep for hours, his body shook with chills. He faintly heard a door open, it wasn't his. Maybe it came from the front door.

He struggled to sit up to listen, but let himself fall with a huff recognizing Keebo's voice. He hated it when he came over. The child pulled the covers up to his nose.

Keebo wasn't surprised to see Shuichi in a bad mood since that was his reaction every time. But he needed to understand that Kokichi wouldn't be very good at taking care of a sick person.

...Shuichi refused help whatsoever. He threw the warm cloth off at him, denied the medicine, and just would not accept anything. He grumbled and shot fire through his golden eyes at the man.

Keebo might have no choice but to get the currently worried whiner in here if Shuichi continued to be uncooperative.

Moments later Kokichi walked in pouting, "Shuichiiii! You're hurting me, why do you want to be sick?"

"I don't wanna be sick." The boy huffed.

"Then why are you still sick?"

"I don't want Keebo in my room," Shuichi complained while the cloth was laid on his forehead.

That he didn't throw off, was this kid still bitter about when Keebo first saw him?

"You give him the medicine if he's willing to accept help from you." He handed the bottle to Kokichi who made a face as if he was about to poison the kid.

Shuichi had a similar reaction but forced himself to swallow, now just grumpy he could not go under the covers. Or he would knock the warmth off his head. Finally, he drifted off.

However Kokichi did not leave, in fact, Keebo is not even sure if he ever went to sleep himself.

He sighed heavily, "Kokichi, I promise you, Shuichi will still be alive when you wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi just doesn't like other people coming in at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Shuichi had been looking for a while but still hadn't found Kokichi. He usually was awake before him. The child decided to check the leader's room.

Huh?

Kokichi was still sleeping?

Shuichi walked over and intended to poke him awake but the second he felt the high-temperature skin he pulled his hand away and began to silently freak out.

Was Kokichi sick?! He didn't know what to do!

Shuichi pushed the thought of getting help away, ugh. He didn't want Keebo here, he would just do what they did when he was sick. At least that should be the plan, Shuichi couldn't reach anything. The only thing he could get was a washcloth however, he could not reach the sink. He considered just using the bathtub but then worried it'd wake Kokichi up.

He huffed and went back into the kitchen, Shuichi could get that medicine if he tried hard enough. And the poor decision he made was to jump onto the counter and just simply grab the bottle. Unfortunately, Shuichi did not really succeed in the task. Yes, he grabbed it but the next thing he knew he had accidentally pulled other bottles to the floor along with himself.

Bottles broke as he cried out in pain since the floor was obviously not soft.

Two people heard it.

Kokichi suddenly woke up to things breaking and crying. He honestly did try to get out of bed, but it was a weak attempt.

Keebo was checking on them again, preparing to see what chaos he would see. When he heard the noise, he was pretty sure Kokichi had something to do with it. He knocked, but a teary Shuichi was not who he was expecting. 

"What's wrong? Why are you all cut up?"

Shuichi let out a tearful breath, "I was...tr...trying to get m...medicine, but I fell."

He stepped back to let the man enter.

"Medicine? Is Kokichi sick?"

He nodded.

Then Shuichi dragged his way to Kokichi's room or tried to but Keebo stopped him.

"Shuichi, your cuts need to be treated."

"But Koki's sick! He might die!"

"Kokichi is not going to die, your cuts will get infected if they don't get treated."

The second it was done, Shuichi ran to the room and simply knocked the air out of Kokichi when he tackled him. The child was very light, but the speed is what made it hurt a bit. Shuichi breathed heavily as if he ran five miles instead of the short distance.

Keebo lifted the boy off, "Shuichi, you will get sick again." Then placed him on the floor.

He was not all surprised when Kokichi started complaining and whining. But still was annoyed.

"Kokichi you are not a child, stop acting like one."

"I don't need medicine, I'm not even sick, I just didn't feel like getting up."

The lie was so pointless, he had a coughing fit after talking.

"As far as Shuichi is concerned, he thinks you're dying, so you might as well get better so he is convinced you'll live."

During this time, Shuichi was either attaching himself to the sick leader or complaining when he had to eat.

"I don't want your dumb food, it has nothing good in it."

"It's healthy."

"It's boring, especially when you 'gifted' us with fake chocolate chip cookies."

"They're oatmeal raisin cookies."

"Still gross, do you know what betrayal I went through? And that bar you gave me once had no chocolate chips in it."


	5. Bug Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or at least that's how Kokichi sees it.

Shuichi was at the table eating a sandwich when Kokichi saw a terrible creature making its way there. He freaked out, grabbing a paper towel off the roll on the counter. The boy stared at him confused and startled when the leader suddenly picked him up. Shuichi found himself hanging onto Kokichi as if he was a koala. 

He pinched the monster with the tool and rushed to the bathroom. He flushed the bug down the toilet. Then Kokichi returned to the table and put Shuichi back down. He sat in a chair breathing heavily. Shuichi had no idea what just happened but as this happened throughout his whole life he just assumed Kokichi was protecting him from bugs.

Heck one time he was meeting his old classmates that he apparently just didn't talk with anymore. (Keebo had made him do it as Kokichi couldn't just depend on him whenever something was going wrong with also Shuichi needed more people interaction. Sometimes he would hear the man talk about something like school but Shuichi was never interested to eavesdrop.)

The child was listening to Gonta when Kokichi with no warning picked him up and lifted him on his shoulders making him seriously puzzled. The leader did not even say anything, just put as much distance between them and the bugs as much as he could without looking suspicious. Shuichi could not see his face but just knew Kokichi could be staring blankly with a mix of extreme caution. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I mentioned the others, sue me.
> 
> Or Fight me.


	6. Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you that I've never read the stories, only seen the movies so it'll be based on that.

Shuichi suddenly was becoming irritable and grumpy. It's easy for him to say the child has been having trouble sleeping.

It had seemed simple, read him a book, he goes to bed.

In the middle of Cinderella, Shuichi asked a question.

"So you're telling me, throughout the whole time Cinderella and the prince spent dancing and talking...he never got her name?"

Kokichi honestly had no idea how to answer. Truth to be told, he didn't expect the boy to say anything.

The next night he tried Snow White, but the questions didn't end.

"Why is the evil queen angry just because she's not the fairest in the land anymore?"

...

"Why didn't the 7 dwarfs kick Snow White out of their house the moment they saw her on their bed? I would be scared if I came home and saw a girl sleeping in my bed."

Kokichi looked to the side then back at the pages, no matter how much he thought. His brain couldn't find an answer.

...

"Why did Snow White accept an apple from a stranger? Was she never told to not accept things from strangers?"

Kokichi exhaled slowly, not because he was getting angry. But simply his mind could not give the answers Shuichi wanted. He hoped he would just focus on the story instead of picking out details.

The next night had no luck either.

"Why would Sleeping Beauty touch something just because a stranger told her?"

Kokichi shut the book muttering. "No, no, I'm done."

Then pulled out a book that had a mystery theme that probably was not for children. However not even this was safe, the endless questions came out. 

Keebo came over on his weekly visits, he eventually found Kokichi staring blankly at the book in his hands while Shuichi was sitting in his lap. His purple eyes were filled with...he could only describe as hopeless despair. He made a face with complete disapproval at the book, which could not be appropriate for Shuichi's age.

"Kokichi what is wrong with you-can't you read stories that are suitable for his age?" Keebo was oblivious as he took the book from Kokichi and grabbed one of the fairytales.

Shuichi obviously not pleased, but listened anyway.

The man soon discovered why he found Kokichi in the state he was in. The next day two men were having some sort of crisis. With the last of his sanity, he called Kaede over since she was one of the people Shuichi liked and there was no way either of them could tend to the child in their state of mind.

She was as confused as Shuichi when she saw Kokichi and Keebo just sitting on the couch. Just staring at the window.

"What's wrong with them?"

Shuichi shrugged. "I don't know."

After five days, they finally found the perfect genre. 

Spy theme books, Shuichi was interested in them and was too invested to ask anything.


	7. Shirt

Shuichi wanted to try something that he has never done before. He pulls the long-sleeved shirts off his body, quietly walked into Kokichi's bedroom as if he was not supposed to be there. The child opened the closet, Kokichi did have what he called 'normal' clothes since his usual attire was a little odd to him. Shuichi set his eyes on a T-shirt and tried to pull it down. He huffed, standing on his tippy toes while tugging down.

The shirt fell off and basically hit him to the floor. Who cares, he got his goal. And walked out, the shirt practically swallowing his frame.

Kokichi didn't say anything about Shuichi's new fashion choice and the boy didn't say anything about it either.

But that night he did ask Shuichi if he's seen the T-shirt that he described in full detail, obviously referring to the shirt on Shuichi's body. 

"No." He stated confidently, then ran to go to bed.

To this day, Shuichi has not returned it. He insisted he has never touched Kokichi's clothes. Eventually, Kokichi had to admit defeat when it was clear he's never getting it back.


	8. Code

Keebo once visited and for once there was no chaos happening. But he noticed Kokichi and Shuichi were being oddly quiet. It was an extremely rare case for the leader to be quiet and while Shuichi was normally silent at times, he wasn't _this_ quiet. The only thing they were doing included just tapping pencils on the table.

"So what are you two doing?"

"Sitting." The boy answered.

"Why are you tapping the table?"

"Do you really need to know about everything in my life?" Kokichi twirled the pencil a bit before going back to the task.

Now if Keebo knew morse code, he would have known Shuichi and Kokichi were talking about him.

It took great power to not laugh at Keebo's confusion.


	9. Bath

The child may not like baths, but they'll settle once they're in.

Apparently, it does not apply to Shuichi. Since he just screamed and began chucking books at Kokichi, but the objects never could reach him. So it was pointless. Despite that, Kokichi still used a pillow as a shield. He still shrieked in the tub.

Splashed water at him aggressively and at some point tried to drown Kokichi by attempting to tug some part of his head down. When that failed, he threw soap bottles. The leader did not believe in any gods but prayed to whoever was watching that this won't last forever.

His hopes that it was over got crushed when Shuichi angrily bolted out before he could even get dried. The usually clumsy boy did not trip once, unfortunately, Kokichi was the one tripping, falling. At the end of everything, he had sunk into the couch. Biting his lip as he genuinely tried not to cry while Shuichi grumbled while drinking a bottle of Panta. Kokichi got quite a few bruises from that, not fun chasing.

Chasing is not fun if you get hurt while doing it.


	10. Chapter 10

Shuichi huffed as he struggled to put a decoration on the wall. He stood on the tips of his toes, jumped up and down. But still could not reach. He groaned.

"Kichi! I can't reach!"

Kokichi in his classic reaction was to laugh at him for five seconds before deciding to lift him up so he could reach.

"You're mean," Shuichi mumbled, glaring at the leader. "Why do you laugh at my suffering?"

"You're obviously toooo small, but you tried doing it anyway." He giggled at Shuichi's odd and silly logic.


End file.
